This invention generally relates to machines for forming discrete quantities of material into a predetermined shape. Such machines can be used, for example, to form slugs of dough or ground beef into a spherical shape for the mass production of leavened baked products, and meatballs, respectively.
Though the prior art discloses a number of machines capable of forming discrete quantities of material into a predetermined shape, such as a sphere, many of these machines are subject to significant drawbacks and deficiencies. For example, some of the prior art machines are incapable of continuously forming several quantities of material into a predetermined shape substantially simultaneously. As a result, the production output of these machines is relatively slow. Other prior art machines, though they may have a higher rate of production, utilize more cumbersome, and sometimes more costly apparatus. Still other machines of the prior art tend to become clogged when relatively sticky material, such as ground beef, is being formed. Consequently, such machines frequently require an undesirable amount of care, maintenance, and attention.
It is thus a primary object of this invention to provide a machine, of relatively simple construction, capable of substantially simultaneously forming a number of discrete quantities of material into a predetermined shape. It is a further object of the invention to provide a machine, of the type described, which requires minimal care, maintenance and attention, for efficiently and expeditiously forming quantities of material at a relatively rapid rate. Consistent with these objects, the machination of the invention has the additional capability of being arranged to form given quantities of material into a variety of sizes and shapes. Machines characterized by such simplicity, efficiency, productivity, and versatility have been unknown heretofore.